Takatora Kureshima
|-|Takatora Kureshima= |-|Melon Arms= |-|Zangetsu Shin= Summary Takatora Kureshima (呉島 貴虎 Kureshima Takatora) is Mitsuzane's older brother who is a project leader in the Yggdrasill Corporation's Research and Development branch. Though a realist willing to commit horrible acts if for the greater good of humanity, Takatora has a bad habit of trusting the dishonest and dearly loves his younger brother Mitsuzane with a desire for him join the family business. Despite his questionable methods, he actually wants to save as many people as he can. Takatora wields a Sengoku Driver and transforms into Kamen Rider Zangetsu (仮面ライダー斬月 Kamen Raidā Zangetsu) to deal with the Inves in Helheim Forest. After the development of the Genesis Drivers, he transforms into Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin (仮面ライダー斬月・真 Kamen Raidā Zangetsu Shin). Later, Takatora finds himself betrayed by Ryoma's group as he is left in Helheim Forest to die. Once back in his world, he learns of Mitsuzane's actions and ultimately defeated by his brother. He was found on the riverside and taken to the hospital. Having been in a coma for three months, he has a dream where Kouta asks him to help Mitsuzane, Takatora regains conscious, and is happy to see his younger brother at his bedside. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C, possibly higher | 8-B, possibly higher | 7-C Name: Takatora Kureshima, Kamen Rider Zangatsu, Kamen Rider Zangetsu-Shin Origin: Kamen Rider Gaim Gender: Male Age: Likely adult Classification: Human, Armored Rider, New Generation Rider Powers and Abilities: |-|Base Forms=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Transformation, Enhanced Senses with Pulp Eye, Weapon Mastery, Energy Manipulation and Energy Projection (Many of his attack are energy-based), Dimensional Travel with Sakura Hurricane (Can leap over several meters into the air casually) |-|Zangetsu Shin=All former abilities enhanced. |-|Kachidoki Arms=All former abilities enhanced, plus Gravity Manipulation. Attack Potency: Large Building level via power scaling, possibly higher (Even able to fight toe to toe against Zangetsu Shin, an upgraded form using the superior Genesis Driver and superior Class-S Lockseed. Zangetsu is also able to deflect Sonic Arrow shots with relative ease where as Baron and Gaim both struggled against New Generation Rider Sigurd) | City Block level (His energy arrow result this much of energy), possibly higher (Possibly matched against Gaim's Kachidoki Arms) | Town level (Scaling to Gaim's Kachidoki Arms) Speed: Superhuman movement speed (16.4 m/s via official data), Supersonic+ reactions | At least Superhuman movement speed (16.4 m/s via official data), Hypersonic reactions | At least Superhuman movement speed, Hypersonic reactions. Lifting Strength: Superhuman | At least Class 1 | Class 5 Striking Strength: Large Building Class, possibly higher | At least City Block Class, possibly higher | Town level Durability: Large Building level, possibly higher | City Block level , possibly higher | Town level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended to several dozen meters with projectiles and weapons. Standard Equipment: *'Transformation devices': **'Sengoku Driver': Primary transformation device for Zangetsu. **'Genesis Drive': Secondary transformation device for Zangetsu Shin. (Stole by Micchy and later, disabled by Professor Ryoma's self-destruct fail-safe). *'Lockseeds' **'Melon Lockseed:' Zangetsu's primary Lockseed, arming him with the Melon Defender shield. **'Watermelon Lockseed:' A prototype version of the Suika Lockseed, arming Zangetsu with with the Watermelon Gatling Gun shield. **'Melon Energy Lockseed:' Kamen Rider Zangetsu's Energy Lockseed that Takatora uses to assume his Zangetsu-Shin with use of the Sonic Arrow. *'Lock Vehicles:' **'Sakura Hurricane:' A motorcycle that enables the rider dimensional travel to Helhiiem Forest, able to be move at Subsonic speed (top speed is 245.0 km/h via movie data) Intelligence: Very High (Was the research leader of Yggdrasill Corporation alongside Ryoma Sengoku. An skilled combatant trained by Yggdrasill to fought against the Inves and even rival against Bravo, an ex-soldier in the Parachute Regiment) Weaknesses: Nothing notable Key: Base Forms | Upgrade Forms | Super Form Gallery > Zangetsu_Watermelon1.png|Watermelon Arms ZANGETSU-FOURZE.png|Fourze Arms 仮面ライダー斬月 変身集の必殺技集【仮面ライダー鎧武】 Zangetsu vs Zangetsu Shin! Kamen Rider Gaim Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Kamen Rider Category:Kamen Rider Gaim Category:Humans Category:Sword Users Category:Shield Users Category:Bow Users Category:Protagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Bikers Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Transformation Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Gravity Users